I will love you forever and Always
by TroianBellisario14
Summary: A marriage. A secret. What happens when these two things combine?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I rushed downstairs. "Mom I'm heading to school, see you later." I go up to my mom give her a hug. I grab my keys and I'm off to school. After I am out of the view of my house I pull out my phone and call him.

"Hey babe where are you, you were supposed to meet me."

Oh sorry I got pulled into a meeting with the Dean, I'm sorry Baby but I will make it up to you I promise our Anniversery will not go by uncelebrated." I smile as I start up my car again. "Ok what about tonight we meet at your apartment for some fun." I say in a sexy tone. "Oh my... I ... I can't wait for tonight." I smile. "I know, I have many things planned lets just say one involves me you and a bed. With some help." "Oh my I can't wait." "I know, I have to go I'm at school." "I Love you Ezra Fitz." "I love you too Aria Fitz."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria and Ezra had been Married for a month ever since Aria turned 18, but no one knew they got married because they had gone to a justice of the peace and eloped. Well if course Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Paige knew but besides them no one else knew about there marriage it was 1 month till school was over then Aria and Ezra would go to California and aria would go to college there.

"Ezra I'm home!" I say as I walk into his apartment.

"Hey sexy." Ezra says as he comes over to me. Ezra picks me up and throws me on the bed. Aria I need you. Me too. But I have an something for us to use. I get up go to my bag and hand it to Ezra. Look inside. Ezra's eyes grow wide as he pulls out some handcuffs.

"Oh Aria I have an idea. Aria pull off you clothes then spread out on the bed." I pull off my clothes and toss them to the ground. Then Ezra climbs on me and tie me to the bed. Then Ezra strips off his clothes and we spend the rest of the night having fun not sleeping at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Story chpt.3

I wake up in Ezra's arms to a shrill ringing. It was my phone I walk over to my phone and answer it.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Aria where are you?"

"Are you at Ezra's."

"No mom I am at Spencer's." I say as I throw on my clothes write a note to ezra telling him I left.

"Oh ok well can you come over."

"Oh yea sure mom be there in a bit." I grab my purse and keys and go over to Ezra.

"I love you babe." I say as I kiss his forehead. And I rush out of the door and to my car. Before I drive off I call Spencer.

"Can you be my Alibi for tonight."

"Yea of course. Did you have a good night with ezra."

"I will tell you later I have to go to my moms ok."

"Oh fine talk to you later Ar."

"Bye Spence." I drive over to my house. Well my parents house.

"Hey mom what's up."

"Um aria. We got this package in the mail today it's addressed to an Aria Fitz. Not an Aria Montgomery. What did you do Ar."

"Oh yea I signed up for something and Hanna dared me to say Aria Fitz."

"Oh ok well here."

"thanks mom I got to go though I promised I would go meet ezra for some coffee."

"Ok aria see you later sweetheart."

"Ok love you mom see you later."

I rush over to ezra and walk into his apartment and sink into the couch holding up the envelope.

"Hey sweetheart what's wrong."

"My mom found this, this morning read who it for." Ezra grabs the envelope. "Crap crapity crap crap."I hear ezra say. "what did you tell her."

"I told her that Hanna made me sign up for something with saying I was Aria Fitz so yea. I bet it's our rings sweetheart." I say trying to calm him down.

"Ar we need to tell them."

"Are u crazy Ezra my dad would kill us." "Ar look what just happened we need to tell them about our marriage."

"Ezra one month can't you just wait for that month then we will be gone out of rosewood for good."

"Ar we need to space ourselves till this month is over. I think I'm gonna go head to California and start getting stuff ready ok babe."

"Ez no just wait."

"Ar I need to ok babe I will be back in soon before the years over I promise you need to get ready do finals ok. I want you to bring over most of your stuff tomorrow ok now go over to one of the girls houses to get ready for finals. Ok sweetheart."

"Ok fine. Love you ."

"I love you too .


	4. Chapter 4

no I'm sorry this isn't the next chapter I have been sooo busy with school work (im taking finals in two weeks) i have to get ready for this school program we are doing in three weeks theN my computer stopped working then I wasn't able to update because i had a surgery(a hearing aid implant nothing big) but i will post the next chapter soon

-Maddy (I have decieded to sign each chapter from now on with my name)

i promise I will update very very very soon!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

5 weeks later

"Aria are you ready for graduation?" Spencer asks me but I'm not paying attention

"Aria! Huh what yes I am."

"Aria what's wrong you been like that since I got here. Is it Ezra?"

"He's here!" I scream I run downstairs and run outside. "Ezra!"

"Baby I missed you soo much!"

"Me to dont ever leave again let's go upstairs spencer is here helping me pack."

"Ok then I'm coming." We walk into the room.

"Hey spencer." Ezra says as he walks over to spencer.

"Hey Ezra."

"Hey um spence can you leave the room for like I minute."

"Um sure aria." Spencer says as she walks out closing the door behind her. I lean towards Ezra and whisper in his ear. "Sweetie your gonna have to make up this month of you gone for me cause sweetheart I'm missing you sooo much my body aches." I feel ezra tense up as I say that. He leans towards my ear and whispers.

"I'll make it a night you'll never forget."

"Ooo I look forward to that Ez." I smile at him.

"So baby what are you wearing to your graduation?"

"Mmmm." I lean in to Ezra and whisper in his ear. "A blue dress that goes a little past my but. It's very very tight." I say seductively. I feel Ezra tense up.

"You are such a tease." he says as he kisses me. "I'm going to go now Aria and I will see you tonight."

"Ezra." I say as he opens the door. Spencer falls in.

"Spence! Where you listening to us?" Ezra and I say as she gets up

"Maybe?" She says as she gets up.

"Spence!" I say as I push her playfully.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get going see yall at your graduation and Ill also see you tonight babe." Ezra says as he hugs spencer and the picks me up by my waist and kisses me. "Love you Aria."

"Love you too Ezra." I say as a smile goes across my face.

"Jeesh get a room!" Spencer says as Ezra sets me down.

"Well Spence we have a room you are just in it so ha. But Ezra has to go Spence can you help us take this stuff to the car."

"Yea of course."

A hour later Ezra leaves and Spencer and I get ready for graduation tonight. I get on a flowery dress that goes to my knees with a brown leather belt around my waist I pull on my silver three inch heels. Then I pull on my Graduation robe.

"Lets go Spence." I say as she picks up her robe. She is wearing a yellow dress that goes a little past her knees and the same shoes as me.

"Lets go."

A few hours later after we all get our diplomas. Ezra jumps on stage. I smile.

"Um I'm sorry but can Aria Montgomery come up here." I walk up on the stage. "Aria ever since I've met you I've loved you. You are a amazing person."Ezra gets on one knee. "So Aria Mae Montgomery will you please do the Honor of becoming my wife." I smile at Ezra.

"Of course!" As he stands up I hug him.

"You are just hilarious aren't you."

"Yep." He kisses me.

"Lets go." I say to him.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've update. **

**So did you like it I decided Ezra should propose again since they are already married And no one really knows. But I hope utopia enjoyed it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have decided not to continue this because I don't know what to write for it. I might continue it later if I come up with something but for the most part I am not going to.**

**-Maddy:)**


End file.
